


小姜公主的故事

by nightoye



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Kudos: 1





	小姜公主的故事

和yr大大一起讨论出来的梗（

不要管太多反正这就是个纯逗比故事

啊本来想写大纲的（

算了就算写正经的文我也写的好像大纲

\-----

“公主！”

“都说过多少次了，不要叫我公主。”

“可是你就是公主呀，就好像我就是龙一样。”

美丽的公主皱着眉头看着小龙。他不明白为什么自己明明是男的却要被叫做公主（大概来自于王国某个古老的习俗吧谁管那些啊），也不明白为什么这个自称龙的家伙这么小只这么可爱。

他当然也见识过真正的龙。诸葛亮现出真身把他从王国带走时惊吓了在场的所有人。当然没有人知道，姜维在龙爪子底下冷静地说了一句“不要伤害那些人，我跟你走就是了。”

但是巨大的龙在把他放下后收起翅膀，变成了一个普通的人类。他温和地笑了笑：“别担心，我本来就没想伤害任何人。”

“那你为什么要把我带来？”

“龙的任务就是拐走公主，故事里都是这么说的。”

姜维点点头，认同了这个观点。（反正谁管那些啊）

诸葛亮其实是条和平的龙。他跟其他龙一样喜欢数硬币，却也有独特的习惯，比如他喜欢搞发明，还尽搞些人类的发明。他还喜欢排解纠纷，读书，和动物聊天。其他动物（每个童话故事里的公主总是很受各种动物欢迎）都很喜欢他。

他家还有一条小龙叫费祎，不过据说是从不知道哪里捡回来的蛋孵的。费祎坚持认为自己是一条龙，因为他也和诸葛亮一样是从蛋里被孵出来的，而且他看到诸葛亮的第一眼就觉得特别亲切。

对此，诸葛亮的反应是抬抬眉毛：“随便他吧。”

虽然姜维很想很想指出的事实是费祎不会喷火，他全身覆盖着雪白的羽毛，只有脖颈和翅膀尖是黑色，还有黑色的长爪子和长长的喙和红色的头顶……反正在童话故事里从没听说过这种龙类。

啊算了，总之那些不是重点。

姜维伸出一只手：“你知道应该对公主干什么吗？”

小龙眨眨眼睛，然后轻巧地啄了一下姜维的手。

“这是吻手礼。这意味着我可以做你的骑士吗？”

“……你先打得过我了再说吧。”

“……”

小龙特别沮丧地垂下脖子。

他很悲伤，为什么他不会喷火。这样他就可以做姜维公主的骑士了。

其实他也不知道自己为什么特别喜欢姜维，可能是因为姜维很美丽（这是真的）还是传说中龙都会喜欢上的公主（这个本人根本不认同）。又可能他只是单纯地觉得好奇罢了。

但不管怎么样，他在父亲大人（？）的藏书里找到了好多这样的童话故事。

于是他还是努力地和姜维在一起。

后来姜维逐渐习惯了在这里的日子。动物们都很友好，没有冷冰冰的宫廷礼仪，也没有虚伪的贵族。没有任何人与人之间那些复杂的关系。他们有的一切都很简单。

他开始觉得不想回去了，反正他和那个王国之间其实没有什么特别的血缘关系。而且过了这么长时间都没有人来找过他。姜维开始怀疑，自己其实并没有国家对他宣称的那种重要性。

有一天，他坐在庭院里练枪，突然听到上方传来翅膀拍动的声音。他站住抬起头，却看到费祎落在自己身边。

小龙的眼睛很悲伤，爪子里抓着一本书，放到了他手里。

“我看到了这个记录……”他低声说着。

姜维翻开那本书，是一个针对王国的预言……

这个国家会诞生一位美丽的公主。然而在她成年的时候，注定要被盘踞在外的恶龙带走。这一切又将带给王国灾难和毁灭。为了转移这个诅咒，他们需要寻找一个人，代替原本的公主，成为那个被恶龙掳走的人。

姜维沉默了一会，书中说的事似乎为一切都提供了解释。他明白了自己为什么会有这样的身份，也明白了为什么要努力修炼武技，却从来没有派上用场。

“你是从哪里得到这本书的？”

“因为你一直看着那边城堡的方向，我就去了一趟。”小龙说道。“我看到他们在迎接一个新的公主，似乎还在为她举行婚礼。他们把这本书拿出来，宣读里面的预言。我想，这里面会有你要的真相。”

“你不是在说谎吗？”姜维面无表情地问着。他听了太多的预言，而哪一边是真相，哪一边是谎言，他无法判断。

“……我不知道要怎么才能使你相信。但在我心中，你远比那个孩子更加美丽和高贵。”

他们久久地互相凝视着。

突然之间，一只鹿跑上了山，看到他们，慌慌张张地说：“有人来了！他带着武器，你们最好去看看！”

费祎飞到了他们长时间居住的洞窟，接着就看到一个拿着弓箭的男人呆在那里。他的眼神已经被地上的金币和奇怪的发明吸引了。

父亲大人不在。可能为了搜集发明的材料出去了。他想。

猎人看见了他，突然端起弓箭指向了他。费祎大惊，拍着翅膀想要飞走，却瞥见姜维冲了进来。

于是他没有任何迟疑地落在姜维的身前。猎人也没有迟疑地射出一箭。那一箭准确地将他从天空射落，白色的羽毛沾满了鲜血。

作为骑士，就要为了保护公主而死去。

作为龙，就要被寻找公主的勇者干掉。

他的意识逐渐涣散，突然感觉很为自己骄傲，因为他两个目标都达到了。

他听到那个猎人在说：“这只鹤为什么突然冲出来？”

猎人很吃惊，因为他的记忆中鹤并不是一种大胆的鸟类。他们柔弱而美丽，喜欢跳舞，一生只对一个伴侣忠贞。

“不知道。”异常冷酷的声音，遥远地，来自于他喜欢的姜维。

费祎的骄傲逐渐消失，他觉得又寒冷，又害怕。他被黑暗包围。

“你来迎接我回去？”姜维的声音很平静，但是握住了手中的枪——他最近一直在练习的武器。

猎人退了一步，表情困惑：“怎么了……其实大家都在等待您回去。”

“我会回去的，但是不是以这种方式。”

下一刻，猎人发现他的胸膛被长枪贯穿。

许多年后，再也无人得知整个故事的结局。但我们所知道的是，那个王国已经被从地图上抹去，一切就如同诅咒所说的那样，应验了。

END


End file.
